kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel Susie
|voice_actor = Makiko Ohmoto}} Parallel Susie is a character in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting as a boss in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, but would eventually become an ally in Super Kirby Clash. ''She is the parallel counterpart of Susie. Physical Appearance Parallel Susie looks very similar to her counterpart, except with a few key differences. Her helmet, hair, and mech have a black and red color scheme, and her skin is slightly paler. Unlike her counterpart, she lacks an accessory in her hair. During battle, she fights without her blue visor for the first phase. The Haltmann Works Company logos on her mech are replaced with a logo resembling an eye; this logo is also present on King D-Mind's hammer, suggesting that she may be affiliated with him. As President Parallel Susie, she now has silver skin and silver hair. Her eyes have turned turned hot pink, and she wears a rose suit with a hot pink skirt. The sleeves on her hands are also rose, and she wears silver gloves. She also now has a rose visor. Games Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Story After many battles, Team Kirby defeats Taranza, the mage who has been causing bosses to attack Dream Kingdom, and peace is briefly restored to the land. This is cut short when a dimensional rift opens, releasing Parallel Susie. Narration later reveals that Taranza, who only feigned defeat, was responsible for summoning the rift and opponent. Shortly after her defeat, another dimensional rift opens up, forcibly sending her back to where she came from and also releasing Parallel Landia. Battle Parallel Susie is fought at the Decisive Battlefield after being unlocked for 120 Gem Apples. She is an Ordeal boss in the Tougher category and must be defeated before the player can access Parallel Landia. She attacks using some of Susie's techniques from ''Kirby: Planet Robobot. These primarily include jumping around, spinning her mech's arms, striking the ground from the background to produce shock waves, and firing missiles into the air. ''Super Kirby Clash |category = Ordeal Boss |jap_name = プレズ・アナザースージー (Purezu Anazā Sūjī) |jap_meaning = Pres. Another Susie プレズ = Pres., アナザー = Another, スージー = Susie |jap_link = アナザースージー#プレズ・アナザースージー}}Parallel Susie returns as a boss in Super Kirby Clash in the Decisive Battlefield. She has the same moveset as her fight in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. She is defeated by Team Kirby and is sent back into a dimensional rift. After her first defeat, Parallel Susie would return once again in the Dreamscape, this time as Pres. Parallel Susie. In this form, her attacks are much faster and erratic. She achieved this form after wandering through dimensions and gaining power, as well as becoming the president of presumably a parallel version of the Haltmann Works Company. However, like last time, she is defeated and sent back through a dimensional rift. After defeating Super: Pres. Parallel Susie, Parallel Susie somehow finds her way back in the dimension of the Dream Kingdom. However, she has reverted to her normal colors, and instead of attacking Team Kirby, she becomes a resident of the Castle Village. She can be seen sitting on top of the Shoppe. Related Quotes Trivia *While various enemies originating from Kirby: Planet Robobot appear in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash, Parallel Susie and Aeon Hero are the only ones that use assets from full-fledged bosses in that game. The others are merely mid-bosses. *Upon entering the battle, Parallel Susie will appear from the dimensional rift from which the Sphere Doomers and Greater Doomer emerge from. **This, partnered with the fact that Parallel Susie's fight uses the Greater Doomer music, or a remix of Another Dimension's theme from Kirby's Return to Dream Land in Super Kirby Clash, may be a reference to how Susie was transported to Another Dimension and studied the Sphere Doomers while she was there. *Unlike in the battles against Susie and Susie 2.0 in Kirby: Planet Robobot, Parallel Susie is never fought on a looping ring of terrain with a structure in the middle during either of her phases. *In Super Kirby Clash, Parallel Susie doesn't scream when her Business Suit is destroyed, unlike in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. *The battle theme that plays during the Super category fight with President Parallel Susie is a remix of "Deus Ex Machina at a Young Age," the theme that plays when fighting Morpho Knight as Susie in the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game of Kirby Star Allies. *The markings on President Parallel Susie's Business Suit are somewhat similar to the markings on the Business Suit of President Haltmann. *Parallel Susie is one of two Parallel bosses that are not entirely evil, which is shown by her becoming a resident of the Castle Village. The other is Parallel Landia, as he was corrupted by the Master Crown. Artwork TKCD_Parallel_Susie_artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' 1st anniversary artwork K25th Twitter (153).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery TKCD_Parallel_Susie_appears.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD_Parallel_Susie_arms.jpg|Parallel Susie appears. TKCD Parallel Susie.jpg|Parallel Susie rushes at Team Kirby. TKCD Parallel Susie Furious.jpg|Parallel Susie is furious. TKCD_Dimensional_rift_Susie.jpg|Parallel Susie is sucked into a dimensional rift. SKC Parallel Susie.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC Parallel Susie 2.jpg|Parallel Susie launches explosives. SKC Parallel Susie 3.jpg|Parallel Susie is furious! SKC Parallel Susie 4.jpg|Parallel Susie's Business Suit strikes the platform, creating shock waves. SKC Parallel Susie 5.jpg|Parallel Susie's Business Suit breaks down. SKC Parallel Susie 6.jpg|Parallel Susie is dragged back into a dimensional rift. SKC Parallel Susie Village.jpg|Parallel Susie sits atop the Shoppe. SKC Pres Parallel Susie 1.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Pres. Parallel Susie) SKC Pres Parallel Susie 2.jpg|Pres. Parallel Susie stomps the ground. SKC Pres Parallel Susie 3.jpg|Pres. Parallel Susie rushes through Team Kirby. SKC Pres Parallel Susie 4.jpg|Pres. Parallel Susie fires explosive screwdriver heads. SKC Pres Parallel Susie 5.jpg|Pres. Parallel Susie fires explosive screwdriver heads. SKC Pres Parallel Susie 6.jpg|Pres. Parallel Susie spins wildly. SKC Pres Parallel Susie 7.jpg|Pres. Parallel Susie brings down explosive Dollies. SKC Pres Parallel Susie 8.jpg|Pres. Parallel Susie is furious! SKC Pres Parallel Susie 9.jpg|Pres. Parallel Susie's Business Suit strikes the ground, releasing shock waves. SKC Pres Parallel Susie 10.jpg|Pres. Parallel Susie rides around the stage. SKC Pres Parallel Susie 11.jpg|Pres. Parallel Susie is pulled back through a dimensional rift. Models TKCD_Parallel_Susie_Test.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD_Business_Suit.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Business Suit) ru:Параллельная Сьюзи Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Female characters Category:Another Dimension Category:Bosses Category:Parallel Bosses Category:Novel Characters Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash Category:Allies in Super Kirby Clash Category:Allies Category:Enemies